


Lovely Deformity

by Daughter_of_Scotland



Series: Kurtbastian Smut Stories [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy, Boypussy AND Cock, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Licking, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sebastian ends up at Scandals he doesn't expect to meet Kurt there alone. Nor did he expect to find out his secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Deformity

**Author's Note:**

> In this world, Boypussies exist but are not looked on kindly.

When Sebastian entered Scandals that night, he had expected to get at least one good fuck out of it and three, maybe five phone numbers.

What he didn’t expect was Kurt Hummel, sitting at the bar and downing a clearly alcoholic drink. Alone.

He looked around to check if Blaine was somewhere else, but no, he was nowhere to be found.

After a quick check of the bathroom, Sebastian came back and eyed Kurt who still sat in the same position at the bar, looking absolutely… crestfallen.

Sebastian smirked. This could be fun…

 

“Well, look who’s here, all alone…”

Kurt looked up from his drink and turned his head.

When he recognized Sebastian, his face fell. “Oh my god, what are _you_ doing here?” he groaned and Sebastian smirked.

“I was thinking about having some fun tonight,” he answered, winking at a guy behind Kurt. “What about you?”

Kurt looked pointedly back at his drink. “What does it look like?” he sneered. “I want to get drunk.” He finished his glass and ordered another.

Sebastian frowned. “I thought you didn’t drink,” he said, sitting down besides the other boy.

Kurt shrugged. “I’ll make an exception tonight, I guess.”

Sebastian was confused. This didn’t sound like Kurt at all, at least not like the Kurt he’d thought he knew – the virginal, jealous, bitch-in-training.

Something was definitely wrong and Sebastian was curious what it was.

“Where’s Blaine?” he asked and was surprised in seeing Kurt’s hand tighten around his glass.

“You can have him,” he said, bitterly. “He broke up with me.”

Sebastian stared at him, mouth open and eyes wide. He certainly hadn’t expected _that_.

“But… why?” he asked, not even caring that he totally betrayed his normal attitude of not-caring.

Kurt shrugged. “It’s not because of you, if you think that,” he said. “He just couldn’t… accept everything about me.”

He downed his drink, raising his hand to ask for another one.

Sebastian stopped him. “Wait,” he said. “If you drink too fast you won’t hold up very long.”

His mind was in overdrive. Blaine had broken up with Kurt? After all he’d said about him? He didn’t get it. And somehow, even though he could just leave and make his move on Blaine right now, he rather wanted to stay here and talk to Kurt.

“Come on, dance with me,” he said, pulling Kurt from his stool.

“No, I don’t want to,” Kurt protested but didn’t shake him off, which just upset Sebastian further. “Why can’t you let me get drunk in peace?”

Sebastian shrugged. “Because I want to dance with you right now. Come on.”

Kurt huffed and rolled his eyes but followed him onto the dancefloor, swinging his hips and losing himself to the music.

Sebastian watched him for a while, really seeing Kurt for the first time – all long limbs, styled hair and flushed cheeks. He was – and there was no other word for it – beautiful.

Sebastian grinned. Apparently he’d targeted the wrong guy…

He moved around Kurt and started dancing against his back, grinding against him lightly.

Kurt didn’t seem to mind, so Sebastian put his hands on the other boy’s hips.

“You’ve really good moves,” he whispered into Kurt’s ear, leaning forward. “Didn’t expect that from you… really sexy.”

Kurt snorted, his eyes still closed. “Yeah, sure,” he said, venom lacing his voice. “I’m so sexy that my own boyfriend is disgusted by my body.”

Sebastian was shocked to hear this. What the hell had happened that Blaine wouldn’t find Kurt sexy? Was he _blind_?

“I don’t know why he’d say that,” he told Kurt sincerely, grinding harder against him. “You’re hot. You have an amazing body. And you move like a pro.”

He grinned and pushed his leg between Kurt’s, rubbing between them – and stopping.

Kurt froze. “Stop,” he said, panic in his voice.

Slowly, Sebastian moved his leg back. “Kurt?” he asked. “What…”

Kurt didn’t let him finish the question, just twisted away from him and walked to the door – well, jogged, more or less.

Sebastian stared for a second before he ran after him.

 

“Kurt!” he yelled as soon as he was outside and saw Kurt moving down the street purposefully. “Kurt, come on, wait!”

Sebastian jogged after him and grabbed his arm. “Please, Kurt, stop.”

Kurt turned around and Sebastian got another shock: Tears were streaming down the sharp face.

“What do you want?” Kurt asked, sniffling. “Do you want to laugh at me, too? Like Blaine?”

Sebastian shook his head. “No, I won’t laugh at you,” he said quietly. “Kurt… come here.”

He pulled the smaller boy in a tight embrace. He felt Kurt stiffen and fight him, but he hold on until he finally gave in and fisted his hands in Sebastian’s shirt, burying his face into his chest, sobbing silently.

Sebastian held him all the while, stroking his hair and not saying a word. Normally, he’d never admit to being like this – nice and helpful. But he kinda knew what this was about or at least had a good guess. And he felt so bad for Kurt. And he was angry at Blaine for his reaction, even though he knew it was a normal one in this society.

“Come on,” he murmured finally. “You can come over to my house. Let’s go back to my car.”

It probably said a lot about Kurt’s state of mind when he didn’t protest at all, just let himself be led to Sebastian’s Mercedes.

 

***

 

About half an hour of silent car riding later Kurt sat in Sebastian’s living room and the other boy was preparing some hot chocolate for his guest.

“Is this your apartement?” Kurt asked when Sebastian gave him the cup and the Warbler nodded, sitting down on the couch, too.

“Yeah… My parents pay for it, obviously, but they decided that, seeing that I’m not comfortable with sharing a room, they’d just give me a whole appartement of my own. Apparently it’s a better solution than having me live at home.”

His voice was empty, he was used to being rejected by his parents and anyway, it had it’s perks to have a place to himself.

Kurt took a sip and cradled the mug in his hands. “Isn’t it lonely? Living alone?”

Sebastian stared at him for a moment, speechless, then he chuckled. “You’re the first person to ask me that,” he admitted. “But yeah, I guess. Sometimes it is.”

He looked Kurt over, not for the first time this night. “Kurt…” He stopped, not sure how to continue. „Kurt, what happened with Blaine?“ he asked finally.

Kurt’s hands tightened on the mug. “I told you,” he said, his voice strained. “He couldn’t accept my… deformity and broke up with me… I thought that would make you happy. You want him, after all.”

Sebastian shook his head and reached over to take the mug from Kurt’s hands. He placed it on the table and then grabbed Kurt’s chin to look him in the eye.

“If Blaine is the kind of person who’d react this way to you, I don’t want him anymore,” he stated clearly. “Kurt. You’re not deformed. You shouldn’t think that way.”

Kurt’s eyes narrowed and he swatted Sebastian’s hand away. “You don’t know anything, Smythe,” he snapped angrily. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Sebastian held his gaze. “Yes, I do,” he answered. “Kurt, I felt it. I know what it is. My… my cousin. He’s one, too.”

Kurt’s eyes widened and he let out a little gasp. “Really?”

Sebastian nodded, his fingers tracing Kurt’s face. “Yes,” he whispered. “He told me when we were thirteen… I understood then that it’s not a deformity. It’s just a part of you.”

He smiled. “And I’m sure it’s just as sexy as the rest of you.”

Kurt scoffed. “Oh, please. You don’t have to give me a pep talk, Sebastian. I know I’m not… hot, or sexy. I’m just… little, uptight Kurt.”

He sounded bitter but didn’t care. It was all true, after all. Blaine had made it clear.

 

Sebastian shook his head. “Damn, Kurt,” he groaned. “What has he done to you?”

He shifted on the couch, reaching for Kurt’s face with both hands.

“Do you even look at yourself?” he asked, letting his hands move lightly through Kurt’s hair and over his cheeks. “You’re so hot… All sharp features and full lips… And your eyes are the most amazing color.”

Kurt didn’t dare move, he hardly breathed, just stared at Sebastian with wide eyes. Sebastian who had now moved even closer, kneeling right before Kurt who had – and why hadn’t he noticed this – kneeled, too, facing the other boy.

Sebastian swallowed as his hands wandered further down, tracing Kurt’s neck. “All this pale skin,” he muttered. “Who wouldn’t want to suck on it and leave marks, showing that you’re taken?”

Kurt shuddered. No one had ever talked to him like this…

“What else?” he croaked, clearing his throat. A blush rose to his cheeks when Sebastian smiled widely, clearly happy about the question.

He moved fast, undoing Kurt’s button up and slipping it off the other boys shoulders. Next he lifted the undershirt at the hem and tugged. Kurt lifted his arms willingly and let Sebastian take it off so that his chest was bare.

Sebastian moved his finger onto his collarbones, down his chest, barely grazing his nipples, over the ribs and to his stomach.

“So pale and pretty,” Sebastian breathed, his eyes wide. “Perfect in every way… And your muscles are awesome, Kurt. You’re a dancer and I can see it in the way your body moves under my touch… And you’re so responsive, it’s amazing.”

Their eyes met. Kurt was blushing furiously and breathing hard by now, as was Sebastian.

Suddenly, Kurt leaned forward. Without thinking he pressed his lips to Sebastian’s who groaned and returned the heated kiss, letting his tongue sweep over Kurt’s lips before licking into his mouth, tasting sugar and residual alcohol. He grasped Kurt’s hip and neck, backing him down until Kurt lay on the couch and he was above him, all the while moving his tongue against Kurt’s in a wet slide.

Kurt’s moaning and writhing underneath him, his hands fisting in Sebastian’s shirt.

Finally they parted, panting and staring at each other, before Sebastian moved a bit, kissing and sucking on Kurt’s neck.

Kurt gasped. “S-Sebastian,” he moaned brokenly and the other boy hummed. “You’re so hot, Kurt,” he murmured. “So beautiful and sexy…”

He bit and sucked that one spot a bit more, leaving a dark blue-ish-red mark on the pale skin, before moving down again, licking over Kurt’s chest.

“Have you ever touched yourself, Kurt?” he asked and Kurt whimpered, shaking his head.

“N-no,” he panted. “Never… I… I couldn’t…”

Sebastian hummed again, letting his tongue sweep over Kurt’s nipple, rubbing the other with his hand.

Kurt moaned, arching into his touch and Sebastian sucked a bit harder, making Kurt cry out.

“So beautiful,” Sebastian said again, sitting up and reaching for Kurt’s belt.

Kurt’s eyes flew open and he stared at Sebastian, panic in his eyes. Sebastian bent down and kissed him again.

“Tell me to stop, and I’ll stop,” he said, not moving his hands. “But I’d love to show you how hot you really are… Everything of you.”

Kurt swallowed, searching Sebastian’s face for… something. Apparently he found it, because he nodded slowly, closing his eyes.

Sebastian kissed him again and slowly opened his pants before tugging them down.

In just a few moments Kurt was lying naked on the couch, his blush had spread to his chest and he looked anywhere but at Sebastian who was kneeling between his legs, just _looking_.

Kurt was already half hard, his cock was long and thin and Sebastian ached to touch it.

But this was not about Kurt’s cock, even though Sebastian would take his sweet time to appreciate that, too.

No, it was about Kurt’s _other_ part, the one he – and apparently Blaine – called a deformity.

“Kurt,” he whispered. “Spread your legs more. _Show me_.”

Kurt trembled, tears gathering in his eyes. “I… I can’t…,” he said, choking.

Sebastian bent down again, kissing him softly. “I promise, I won’t laugh at you,” he said quietly and sat back. “I won’t be disgusted. It’s a part of you, Kurt. Beautiful, like the rest of you. You shouldn’t be ashamed of something you can’t change, of something that _belongs_ to you, just as your pretty cock does.”

Kurt trembled again but locked eyes with Sebastian and slowly spread his legs, putting his feet on the couch to let Sebastian see.

 

When his cousin had first told him about it, Sebastian had researched everything he could find about the condition that was by now medically recognized – if not accepted – as “boypussy”.

Sebastian hated the term, but had yet to find a better one.

But it was the reason he wanted to become a politician – people with two genitals were even more discriminated against than homosexuals had ever been and most of them, as he knew, lived alone because they rarely found someone who accepted everything about them.

Sebastian had felt bad for those people for a long time and wanted to help him.

And when he met Kurt tonight and felt his pussy through his pants while they danced – it had occurred to him that _finally_ he could do something.

He could make Kurt feel accepted and appreciated for what he was.

Because, just as Sebastian had predicted…

Kurt was beautiful all over.

 

Sebastian looked down on the other boy, realizing that Kurt was already wet – apparently, his words and their earlier actions didn’t just have an affect on his cock.

“God, you’re so hot,” Sebastian groaned and looked at Kurt who was blushing furiously.

Sebastian smiled. “You really are, Kurt,” he assured him. “The most beautiful guy I’ve ever seen.”

He moved back a bit more and bent down, kissing Kurt’s thighs softly.

“W-what are you doing?” Kurt asked nervously. “Sebastian…”

He looked up. “I’ll make you feel awesome,” he promised Kurt. “Just as you deserve.”

He lowered his head and breathed lightly on Kurt’s pussy.

Kurt whimpered. “N-no… Sebastian, that’s…” He gasped. “Please…”

“Relax, Kurt,” Sebastian said. “If you want me to stop, I will.”

His breath was hot on Kurt’s pussy and he whimpered again. “N-no… Don’t stop, please…”

Sebastian didn’t answer, just put his hands on Kurt’s thighs and stuck out his tongue, licking over Kurt’s opening once.

Kurt moaned loadly and arched his back, his eyes flying open. “Oh! Oh, my god… What…”

Sebastian smirked. He knew that Kurt would love it… “It’s amazing, isn’t it?” He asked. “Believe me – it will get even better.”

He proceeded to lick over Kurt’s pussy, tasting Kurt. He groaned a bit. “God, you taste so good,” he told the other boy who had one arm thrown over his eyes and the other fisted in the couch.

Kurt’s body was shaking and he was panting hard, even though Sebastian hadn’t even begun to show him what he could _feel_ with his pussy. Sebastian loved it.

Without giving Kurt a warning he thrusted his tongue in before rubbing it over Kurt’s clit, putting more pressure onto it than before.

Kurt cried out. “Fuck! What – ah – Seb, what are you doing?”

Sebastian chuckled lightly and looked up for a second. “Making you feel good, I hope,” he teased. “Does it work?”

Kurt looked at him, gasping. “Yes,” he said. “Yes, of course it does… Shit… I never thought it’d feel like… _This._ ”

Sebastian smiled sadly. “Because no one ever told you that you can enjoy this part of you,” he said bitterly. “Because all they do is tell you that it’s… _wrong_ somehow. But it’s just another of nature’s mutations – just like red hair or green eyes. It doesn’t make you wrong. Just special.”

He bent back down. “And I’ll make sure you’ll never forget that,” he promised before thrusting his tongue in and out in rapid succession.

Kurt was moaning and sobbing loudly soon, not holding back at all and Sebastian moved one of his hands up to tweak Kurt’s nipple which had the other boy crying out again.

Then Sebastian started to suck on Kurt’s clit, catching it lightly between his teeth and rolling it around with his tongue.

He felt Kurt’s juices flowing out of him and his legs trembled heavily by now.

He finally used his other hand to lightly drag his finger over Kurt’s pussy before pushing it in slowly.

Kurt screamed and came, clenching around Sebastian’s finger and getting even wetter. His foot slipped from the couch and his whole body was shaking.

Sebastian moved his finger back out and licked up some of Kurt’s juices before a whimper from the other boy made him stop and move back up.

His eyes met Kurt’s who was still breathing heavily and staring at him with wide, glassy eyes.

“God,” Kurt croaked before clearing his throat. “That was… I… Fuck.” He chuckled weakly and Sebastian smiled.

“See? I told you I’d make you feel awesome,” he said and sat back up properly.

Kurt just lay there, blinking and panting. “I… I never thought it would feel this good,” he admitted. “I thought it would be… dirty and… shameful. But it was just… amazing.”

Sebastian reached out and stroke his face. “I’m glad you liked it,” he said sincerely and then looked down at Kurt’s hard and throbbing cock. “So. How about we move to my bedroom and I show you what else you can enjoy about your body?”

Kurt looked at him – and smiled.


End file.
